ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
Opened Map is the 1st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru Glory accidentally wheels in the peculiar creature, Plue, while fishing. A series of events leads him to meet Plue's partner and owner, Shiba Roses, and a member of the sinister organization Demon Card, Feber. Haru discovers the truth of the war of 50 years ago, the Rave stones, and Dark Brings. He engages Feber in battle and eventually discovers that he is the new Rave Master—the only one able to wield the powerful Rave. Summary Fifty years into the past, Shiba Roses stands victorious in a battlefield. As he turns to leave, however, the historic explosion that would later be known as the Overdrive, ensues. Years later, in the peaceful rural of Garage Island, Haru Glory accidentally wheels in a peculiar creature while fishing. At their mother's grave, Haru relates his catch to his sister, Cattleya, who refers to Haru's catch as a "dog". At home, the Glory siblings are welcomed by another curious being, Nakajima, who deems the creature weird. Eventually, Haru finally warms up to the "dog" who has taken a liking to the candies in his room. He names it "Shabutarō", and takes it out for a walk. Haru introduces Shabutarō to an old family friend, Gemma, who, in turn, becomes hysterical over Haru's catch. After his mirth dies down, Gemma broaches the topic of Haru's parents, and at the mention of his father, Haru grows agitated. At this, Gemma reassures him that Haru is the strongest in the island, and effectively ends their somber conversation. As Haru moves to leave, an old man enters Cafe Tsubomi who mistakes Gemma for his deceased father, Botohn. Haru and Gemma later find out that the man was an old acquaintance of Botohn, and had lived in Garage Island years ago, with no one to return home to. Haru offers the old man his company, and the two head off to discover that Shabutarō, who has taken to napping outside as Haru and Gemma chatted, has gone missing. To lure the creature out, Haru produces a lollipop. Moments later, another stranger arrives and steps on the treat. The stranger, ignoring Haru's outrage, confronts the older man, but Haru demands compensation, effectively angering the stranger. He kicks Haru forcefully and pummels the old man on the head when he tended to the former. Enraged, Haru rushes to and punches the stranger, before the older man drags him away for a quick escape. In the safety of the forest, the man introduces himself as Shiba. Moments later, Shabutarō arrives, and Shiba recognizes him as Plue, an old companion he has been searching for over half a century. But when Shiba demands Plue back, Haru refuses, and the former proceeds to relate the events of the war of 50 years ago as well as explain of the existence of the Dark Brings and the Rave stone. Shiba resolves to correct his past mistakes and to search for the scattered Rave stones to defeat the mother Dark Bring once and for all. He states that Plue is the only capable of tracking down the Raves, as he is its bearer. Upon this revelation, Haru agrees to return Plue to his owner. At this, the stranger from earlier returns and antagonizes Shiba once again. The latter introduces the stranger as a member of Demon Card, the organization possessing the Dark Brings. Shiba engages Feber in battle but unexpectedly fails to draw the power of Rave. This gives Feber the window of opportunity to blast his cannon through Shiba's torso. Fallen, Shiba hands Haru the Rave stone and orders the latter to run away. Enraged, however, Haru ignores him, and abruptly rushes at Feber, catching the man off guard, and easily overpowers him. As the two continue to fight, Shiba comes to a realization. Eventually, Haru defeats Feber by unconsciously summoning the power of Rave. At this, Shiba reveals that the reason he could not use the Rave prior was that it has chosen its new master—Haru. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Feber vs. Haru Glory (started) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments (flashback) *Cannon Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Hand to Hand combat Items used *Shiba's Rave Navigation Category:Intro arc